The Fringe Field Switching (FFS) display mode is one of plane field modes, which has advantages of high transmittance and clear images.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a display device in a FFS mode. An insulating layer is formed after a data line 1 of an array substrate is formed, a common electrode 2 is formed on the insulating layer, then another insulating layer 3 is formed, and pixel electrodes 4 are formed on the insulating layer 3. For a color film substrate arranged opposite to the array substrate, it comprises a black matrix 7 and a color film 6. A liquid crystal layer 5 is sandwiched between the array substrate and the color film substrate. The pixel electrodes 4 are fabricated as slit structures, and a driving electric field 8 is formed between the pixel electrodes 4 and the common electrode 2 for driving liquid crystals, thereby realizing image display. However, for a display device in the FFS display mode, the driving electric field at the edge of each pixel is much weaker than the driving electric field within the pixel, such that the liquid crystals are hardly deflected, so the light transmittance at the edge of the pixel is relatively low, which influences a display effect.